the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Lineage series
Astral Lineage is a fanon weapon-based fighting game series created by ColColton and LightningSakura. It is based around Namco's Soul series of fighting games. The series revolves around the evil sword Soul Edge, and the spirit sword Soul Calibur and the realm that the swords come from, Astral Chaos. The series comes in different arcs, with the first arc being a trilogy called the Astral Swords Trilogy and the second arc called Lineage. General Information The Astral Lineage series currently has four main instalments, one spin-off game and one compilation that is currently in development. A fifth main instalment is currently in development as well. There is also two CG series being worked on and a CG movie is being planned for the future. The main series comes in several different arcs: Main series Pre-Lineage Before the start of the Astral Lineage series, the events of the Soul series takes place. This is all the events from Soul Edge - Soulcalibur II as the Astral Lineage series follows the same initial canon of the Soul series up to Soulcalibur III when the Astral Lineage series begins. Astral Lineage/Soul The Astral Lineage/Soul arc is a mix between the Astral Lineage series and the Soul series. This is a mix of the two series', with the basic canon of Soul usually staying intact, with new elements from Astral Lineage which sometimes changes things. * Soulcalibur III * Soulcalibur IV * Soulcalibur V Arc 1 Astral Swords Trilogy The Astral Swords Trilogy focuses on the Cassaventes family fight against the evil lurking in Astral Chaos. It also focuses on Kilina and Klymene finally being reunited with Kisandra after her supposed death in Soulcalibur IV, as well as Kilina's true destiny within the realm of Astral Chaos. * Soulcalibur Astral Swords (August, 2014): Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U *Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light (September, 2015): Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U *Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny (October, 2016): Playstation 3, Xbox 360 Arc 2 Lineage The second arc of the Astral Lineage series begins with Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage which takes place between the events of Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light and Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny. It focuses on Alexander returning home to find that the town is in chaos. He must go on a journey to save his sister, Nirvana, from Soul Edge. * Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage (November, 2015): Playstation 4, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 * Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II (Release date TBA): Playstation 4, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 ---- Other Spin-off series *Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace (October, 2016) Playstation 3, Xbox 360. Download: Playstation 4, Xbox One Bundles *Soulcalibur: Astral Embrace (October, 2016) Playstation 3, Xbox 360 Compilations *Soulcalibur Astral Swords Trilogy (TBA 2017) Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch Movies *Soulcalibur: Astral Lineage (TBA) Series *Soulcalibur: Halycon Haze (TBA) *Soulcalibur: Kilina's Decline (2017/2018) History List of media that takes place in the Astral Lineage series. Media is listed in Chronological order, not release date order. Soulcalibur: Kilina's Decline Soulcalibur Astral Swords The first game in the Astral Lineage series of video games as well as the first game in the Astral Swords Trilogy (Arc 1). First released on August 5th, 2014, it takes place in the year 1608, immediately after the events of Soulcalibur V. The game focuses on Kilina's journey looking for her niece Klymene and the lost swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. As well as the return of Kisandra, and a time altering event that threatens the entire universe. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II Series Order Release Date Order All Media #Soulcalibur Astral Swords - August 7, 2014 #Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - September 10, 2015 #Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage - December 4th, 2015 #Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - October 12th, 2016 #Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace - October 12th, 2016 #Soulcalibur: Astral Embrace - October 12th, 2016 #Soulcalibur Astral Swords Trilogy - TBA 2017 #Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II - TBA #Soulcalibur: Kilina's Decline - TBA #Soulcalibur: Astral Lineage - TBA Main series Games #Soulcalibur Astral Swords - August 7, 2014 #Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - September 10, 2015 #Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage - December 4th, 2015 #Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - October 12th, 2016 #Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II - TBA Spin-off Games #Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace - October 12th, 2016 Bundles/Compilations #Soulcalibur: Astral Embrace - October 12th, 2016 #Soulcalibur Astral Swords Trilogy - TBA 2017 Other #Soulcalibur: Kilina's Decline - TBA #Soulcalibur: Astral Lineage - TBA ---- Chronological Order All Media A list of all the media in the Astral Lineage series in chronological order. (Note: This does not include any compilations or bundles). Note: Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace takes place before, during and after the events of The Spirit Lineage and A Dark Destiny. Effectively making the game order; CE, TSL/CE, ADD/CE, ADD.